Hogwarts Book of Dares
by DeaMD
Summary: Hermione finds a mysterious diary in the libray. it could be the answer to all of her problems. who is the other myserious writer? Draco of course. They don't it's each other. how will they deal when they find out? Based on Dash and Lily's Book of Dares
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys it's my first time ever writing a fic, so go easy on me :D**

Note: I do not own Dash and Lily's book of dares or Harry Potter, they are just combined for my inspiration

Hermione POV

As per usual I am storming out of the Great Hall. Why? Because yet again Ron is severely pissing me off saying I'm too serious and not adventurous or as fun is his "Lav Lav". Not adventurous enough my ass! I do a lot of exciting things… albeit in my mind while I'm reading books. Plus I help Ron and Harry other dangerous quests around school. Without me they'd be dead. So what if I spend my spare time in the library? It's what I enjoy and it's fun to me. When I read I get lost in the story and nothing else matters. Just as they enjoy almost dying on a broom as a so called "sport" and how they get lost in the feeling of flying. We're just different in the aspect that I don't like almost dying for fun.

Another thing possibly that could also maybe set me off is the fact that Ron totally disregarded my feelings for him once again, and has set his sights for Lavender. I have to admit she is pretty. But I have changed since last year too. My body has shaped out nicely. My breasts changing from a 32B to a 32DD, a nice fit shape from the dancing I do in my spare time, long shapely legs, long reddish brown hair (I colored it over the summer) that reaches my waist and the weight of my hair has managed to tame it a bit.

I've also changed my styling habits as well. I wear a little eyeliner and mascara and my school robes now fit properly. I have to admit that I saw many guys checking me out in the Great Hall, but not the right one.

Soon enough I reach my safe haven, the library. As I start to scan through the all too familiar shelves I notice a odd book I've never seen in the library. It's a small black leather book and looks out of place amongst the large volumes surrounding it. Out of curiosity I grab the book off the shelf and flip to the first page.

_This is a book that could lead you to utter disappointment or the thrill of your life. Read on if you dare. If not please put the book back where you found it and be on your merry way_

Of course I immediately see this as a challenge and I muster up my Gryffindor courage and flip the page.

_First I must ask you some questions.(please don't write them in the book. If you answer no to any please put the book away)_

_Are you in seventh year? _Yes.

_Are you of the female gender? _Pretty sure the things poking out of my chest are a good sign of that

_Do you consider yourself of at least average intelligence? _Smartest witch of my age

_If you answered yes to the following questions then you've passed my personality test and you may continue to the second page_

"Strange" I mutter out loud to no out in particular as I turn the page

_Okay now is where shit gets deep. You are to answer my next question honestly (please write in book), then write a place where you will pick up the book tomorrow. Then please leave the book on Madam Pince's desk_

_Now for the question. What is the one thing that bothers you the most?_

Then I have to think. What is the one thing that bothers me the most? Then I think of Ron and storming out of the Great Hall, then I have my answer.

**I guess the one thing that is bothers me the most is that people think they can judge my personality without really REALLY knowing me. People think I eat rainbows and shit butterflies all the time. But what if rainbows are sometimes hard to digest! And what if sometimes it's easier to ingest a rain cloud and I just make it look like I poop butterflies just because I care about everyone but myself. Sorry about that analogy. People think they know me but they don't. Like no one would expect me to write to a total stranger through a diary let alone without thinking if it's possibly cursed first.**

**Now I'm going to write a question to you. What makes you the happiest?**

**Please leave to book at the abandoned classroom on the fifth floor **

With that I take the book and place it on Madam Pince's desk, and leave the library in a better mood in search for a nice warm bath in the prefect bathroom. As I sit in the bath and smile too myself,I can't help but wonder what adventures this book will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: You guys are lucky I'm a professional procrastinator and don't feel like doing my homework for hair school.

Also not that I DO NOT own Dash and Lily's book of Dares or Harry Potter

Draco POV

There's a feeling in the air right now. It's a good feeling for once. The end of the war brought on a new beginning for me. I no longer believe that anyone's blood is better than anyone else's. When you see blood from both sides in the same pool you can't tell one from the other. All you see is despair and sadness in a ruby puddle. Then you see innocent children and innocent people dying and you can't help but think "what I have been leaded to believe all my life". All the blood spill in the end is not worth some hypocrite's out dated ideas.

In the end I did the right thing and joined the order with my mother. Father refused to join and therefore got sent to Azkaban with the rest of the death eaters when Potter defeated Voldemort. I didn't just switch sides because I saw Voldemort's side was losing, I switched because I truly believed, now whether or not everyone believes me is a different story.

I also have a good feeling that someone will respond to the diary. Now you may be thinking why the hell I would write to some strange person? To tell you the truth, since I've came back to Hogwarts I've been a bit lonely. My own house thinks I'm a traitor and everyone else doesn't believe I've changed my opinions. Therefore the other way to communicated to anyone is when I hide behind a book. I want someone to see me for the real me and not the stupid child I was or cold mask I was wearing for 5th and 6th year. I want someone to see the real me.

Which leads me to the reason I put the three questions in there; If I end up getting deep and emotional I'll scare of any guy or attract the gay ones when I ooze my charm ( frankly I don't roll that way but whatever suits them is fine) so a girl would be preferable, plus girls tend to share emotions more. I don't want to talk to someone who can't keep up and intellectual stimulating conversation with me, then it will get dreadfully boring. And lastly I don't want to converse with someone younger than me. A sixth year would be fine but I need someone who probably would have known what it was like going through the war age an age like this.

Yes I know I'm being picky but with looks like this I can be picky… well they won't see me…I'm around 6'2" now, my platinum blond hair is short but it still hangs in my eye's a bit. My muscles are well defined from quidditch, but I'm not bulky. My face is handsome and chiseled and girls would be drooling all over me if it weren't for certain circumstances.

Suddenly I hear a bang from across the Great Hall, around the Gryffindor table, and I see Granger get up and storm from the Great Hall, no doubt something stupid Weasel said. He quite doesn't seem to get what everyone else can plainly see; Granger likes him and he dismisses her for Brown. Oh well.

Finally around 9pm I decide it's time to see in someone has replied to the diary yet. I stroll down to the library taking in the scenery of the newly constructed castle as I go. When I reach the library I immediately seek out Madam Pince's desk. "have you gotten in the notebook" I ask. She smiles knowingly and hands me the book. I give her a grateful nod and set off the find the abandoned classroom on the fifth floor so I can write back privately.

As soon as I reach the classroom I dig into the entry the girl has written. It was nerve wracking to think of all the possibilities that could happen when I put out the book, but I am genuinely thankful I did. She has a great sense of humor and I can relate to her easily. I pull out my quill and write her back.

_Don't worry about your analogy, I quite enjoyed it, it gave me a good chuckle and a very interesting mental image._

_In a way I can relate. I make people think rain clouds are my favorite breakfast cereal, but I'll let you on my little secret, I secretly eat rainbows once in a while because rain clouds can get too bland. You can put up and act for everyone else but eventually you can hold that anymore. And eventually you have to think of yourself first others second. It all matters on the situation really, some cases you should think of yourself first some cases you should think of others, it depends._

_As for your question; the thing that makes me the happiest, and as corny as it sounds, it is when people I care about are happy. There are sometimes people you will do anything for because you know in turn they will do anything for you. See that's when the difference between thinking about yourself and others comes in, if they don't give a shit (pardon my French) about you why should you give one about them? It's them who are being selfish. _

_Now I bet you are wondering who I am. Well I'd like to keep my identity and your identity a secret because revealing would ruin the magic (not literally) of the book. I will not divulge the secret held with-in this book if you don't. when is the time to reveal? I have no clue but we will know._

_For now I have sealed you as the perfect writing partner therefore I must know more about you (with out revealing you're identity) in return I'll reveal information about me_

_My first question to break the water is; what is your favorite color? Mine is (contrary to popular belief) is red._

_Now it's your turn to answer and ask, go as deep as you like and I promise to answer truthfully as long as you do. _

_While I was writing this I had an ingenious idea to use a protein charm so we can write in it and the message will send as soon as you say perfectus stilus. Much easier than finding places to hide the book._

_I look forward to your next message _

With that I put my quill and ink away and work on the protein charm and duplicating the book with it's messages. It's 11 by the time I reach my dorm and I go to sleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

So I wrote half of this at school and half once I got home. NO HOMEWORK! But my arms hurt from doing perms all day :P

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Note: I do not own anything

Hermione POV

The next morning I showered and changed as quickly as possible; put my hair into an intricate fishtail braid, put on a little make up, and threw on my uniform. With one quick look in the mirror I was off and out of the common room, excited to pick up the diary. Honestly this diary thing has intrigued me and it is getting me excited. I run into the room and spot the diary on the desk. I shove it in my book bag to read in private later and head off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I can't help but wonder who is writing in this diary. From the first questions I can deduct that they are male, in seventh year and is reasonably smart. Are they just looking for pointless conversation and a possible quick hook up or are they really lonely enough they are willing to converse with a total stranger. Or do they have secrets so deep that they need someone to listen and not judge them based on who they are on the outside. I mean it's a good idea, that way nothing's bottled up then shaken, then bang! It explodes everywhere like I tend to do. This diary is going to be a good thing for me.

I'm now at the Great Hall and I sit across from Harry and Ron as usual. Harry looks like he's trying to ignore Ron, and Ron looks like he's mildly depressed/ upset. "what's wrong with him?" I asked Harry

"Him can answer for himself" Ron snapped "I caught Lavender cheating on me and then she broke up with me before I could utter the words" I can't help but smile internally at this. "where have you been this week anyways?" what? " I mean I feel like I never see you anymore" I see harry scoot away out of the corner of my eye. He can tell I'm going to explode. Which I might but I have to remember I have a new place I can explode so I'm going to talk to him calmly and storm off once again. "well Ronald" I start and a dangerously quiet tone " you would have noticed I have been here, at this table, with you two, this whole week if you weren't busy with that blond bimbo" I point to Lavender. Cue dramatic exit.

So once again I'm storming off, I enter the bath room and begin to read the mystery guy's new message.

**I guess I could try to think of myself. I mean it's not necessarily in my nature. But now I see that my niceness does get taken advantage of a lot. And no, it's not corny it makes you happy when the people you love are happy, it's sweet. Truly it's no fun being the only one who's happy.**

**By the way that protean charm is brilliant**

**To answer your question and some basic questions about myself (that I expect you to answer too)**

**My favourite colour is bright green**

**My favourite animal is a bear**

**I was in the war **

**I dislike black gummies, bats, paper cuts, and stupid girls**

**I like reading in my spare time**

**My favourite place to be is anywhere that's quiet so I can think peacefully**

**Now I hope you don't mind I rant in here, I just have a lot on my mind. I mean you can rant too, I'm always here to listen.**

**Now I know everybody's idea of romance is different. Some think kissing in the rain is romantic, others walks on the beach, candle lit dinner, asking you out in a big crowd, giving you a bundle of roses. But what does it all matter anyways? Does it really matter that it's extremely romantic and meets to your fantasy? Is it the thought and love between couples is what should count? Yet some don't even have that, so they dream up big and set themselves for a major down fall when their time comes, if it ever does. Some are just happy being loved by someone, that someone cares enough to take the next step, leap out with their heart. I think the courage to share your feeling is more romantic than anything, because trust me it's hard to admit it. **

****

**Think back to your first crush. You have to admit, to share your feelings would take all your courage and more. You race through your mind planning on the negatives and rarely the positives. You think "does he actually like me" "is he checking me out?" "Am I flirting too much". Soon you start to get shy you don't make any moves and soon enough your love towards him degrades until you see it's not worth it if he won't talk to me or do anything and you move on and the cycle repeats until you meet a guy with enough courage to confront you or you mustard up the courage to confront him. **

****

**Sometimes though taking the leap and rushing it can have its down falls. You're rushing because you see that the signs are there yet nothing is progressing forward. Nothing is progressing because he might not be ready but you are, so you're pushing him along, but sometimes you may push him in the wrong direction, into a corner where there's only one exit, one they aren't ready to take, yet they are being push towards it. Is this your sign to stop pushing back up and let everything fall into place when the time is right and both of you are ready?**

****

**Sometimes you're in love with your best friend and he might like you too but you're worried to risk anything, if it all falls apart your left with nothing and they aren't your friend even though you might want to be, or not. Or you can also be too used to being a friend to this person, and that being a couple may ruin it and it might get awkward and things aren't as they used to be. As long as you are yourself things shouldn't change, should they?  
><strong> 

**Kay I'm done.**

**My question to you is what's your ideal date? (overly romantic or not. But I beg of you nothing overly sexual and descriptive, that's on a need to know basis and I don't need to know)**

**Mine would be cuddling in front of a fire, just being. If you know what I mean.**

"perfectus stilus" I mutter. I close the book and lay down for a bit, just to think about conclusions I just drew from my rant.

Maybe me and Ron are just meant to be friends. Do I really want a possibility to lose him as a friend? No. Do I think I could handle someone who isn't as intellectual as me for the rest of my life (no offence to Ron)? Not really.

That's when I draw the conclusion that maybe things will be better this way.

I lay thinking for a few more minutes when I notice the diary on my lap slightly vibrating, looks like the mystery guy has written back.

_Wow um that was deep. I don't know if you came to your own conclusion from that but my advice is that you have to weigh the pros and cons and you have to look into the future and if you can't see yourself with this person for the long haul then it isn't worth it._

_My favourite animal is a lynx_

_I was in the war as well _

_I also dislike dumb girls (who doesn't), my little pony (don't ask), and anything super sparkly._

_I like reading in my spare time as well but I must say I like wandering around aimlessly better._

_My favourite place to be is in a secret place that only I know. Maybe I'll show it to you some day._

_My ideal date would be by the Black Lake, on a blanket, gazing at the stars._

_Yours sounds great too. And I do know what you mean, it's like sitting in a comfortable silence where there's no need to say anything._

_Someday I may rant to you too. Not yet though. But you can go ahead anytime (no sarcasim)_

**Well if you feel the need go right ahead. And thank you. Now I must be heading to classes , and no doubt you will too.**

**And yeah I noticed I answered my own question but yours had a nice perspective**

**I will talk to you later?**

_definately_

AN: thank you to everyone who is reading my story so far. I try to update every day. Thank you to that one review I got ;) I appreciate it alot


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! Um so here is my new chapter, hope you like it if you have any suggestions like you think the story is progressing too fast let me know. Friday you may get an extra long chapter because I'm at a party Saturday to Sunday and would be unable to update. So we'll see

NOTE: I don't own anything

Draco POV

I've been writing to this person for two weeks now. She makes me laugh when I want to cry from a tough week at school. She makes me feel needed when I feel so alone. I've shared things with her I've never admitted to anyone. Thinking of this I flip back in the diary that contains one particularly embarrassing thing that any of my old Slytherin friends would of beat me up for

**I've meant to ask you, why don't you like my little pony?**

_Oh geez… umm… _

**TELL ME!**

_Okay… well… when I was little I had a treasured my little pony doll that I found when I was one a walk with my parents. I kept it at my side where ever I went and played with it all the time. My father of course wasn't pleased to see his only son playing with a little girl's toy so, in fear I would turn out like a pansy, he charmed it to bite me then scare me. That pony then scared me for life._

**Oh how sad**

_You can admit it's kind of funny too, I laugh at it myself_

**Well it is a little funny really**

Soon enough this mystery person became the closest thing I have ever had to a best friend. She was someone I could tell my every problem to. I could expect her to help me in a rational way without putting me down or making fun of my insecurities, and therefore I did the same for her.

We are alike in so many ways; interests, intelligence, personality, sense of humor. I've never felt so connected to anyone before except for my mother. I think I'm slowly falling for a facelass person, and that could be dangerous for me.

Hermione POV

I think I'm over Ron, no, actually I know I'm over Ron. He's got a new girlfriend anyways. Her name is Danielle Turtlehat and she's an exchange student from Canada. She so much better than Lavender, she doesn't squeal loudly, suck face in public, actually has a decent personality. She also gets along really well with Harry, Ginny, and I. She's a nice addition to the group.

And another reason I may possibly maybe not like Ron is because I may or may not have a crush on the mystery guy… well okay I do, but it's hard not to , his personality is everything that I've ever wanted in a guy. He's charming, sweet, funny, intellectual, everything Ron is almost lacking. I found out really that I was settling for Ron because he's all I've ever known.

All of this is why I've decided I need to meet with mystery guy TONIGHT!

I flip open the diary and message him hoping he will answer.

**Hey you there?**

_Yuppers, what's up?_

**I was thinking that we should meet soon. I really want to put a face and a name to the amazing personality ;)**

_Well I'm flattered ;) and I was thinking the exact same thing_

**Tonight?**

_Sure, astronomy tower in thirty minutes?_

**Sounds good see you then!**

I go and quickly shower, all the while my heart is racing with excitement. I'm finally going to meet him. Hope he likes me. Hope I like him. Well does it really matter who he is? I guess not as long as he acts like he does when we're writing to each other. I hope we're not making a mistake.

After my ten minute shower, I put on my tight white v-neck tee and my black skinny jeans. I tuck my top into my pants and put on a white weaved belt. I throw on some white flats and beanie and toss my hair over one shoulder. I put on a light Smokey eye and I'm heading out the door with five minutes to get there.

Draco POV

For some reason I ended up here fifteen minutes early so I start to pace (a nervous habit of mine) and let my thoughts consume me. I think of every possible bad thing and a few good. I'm excited but nervous about this whole thing. I want a friend (or girlfriend…) to hang out with every day, I want someone to gaze at stars with, or someone to just cuddle with in front of a fire. I want to put a face and a name to te wonderful person I've gotten o know. I don't know if she'll like what she sees, hell I don't know if I'll like what I see, but I'm willing to give it a try, and I keep these words in the back of my mind when I hear foot steps approaching.

I walk out of the shadow I'm hiding in and I'm face to face with the girl I've talked to for two weeks, and shock rips through me.

It's Granger.

Now I know it's short but I wanted a cliff hanger. Will they stay or will they flee? I only know. And I have it written actually, I'm just evil… so until tomorrow… unless you wanna review then I'll post it now

-Dea


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh you guys are amazing! Your reviews made me giggle in happiness all morning.

Now I realized I rushed the whole diary part but I couldn't think of anything to put in it. But if you like I could flashback to the diary throughout the story? Let me know if that's a good idea

I hope you like this next part and because you guys reviewed so much I'm going to try to make this chapter 2,000 words…. Here's hoping *fingers crossed*

NOTE: I do not own anything!

Draco POV

Crap, she probably hates me. I'm trying to dig down to find the hate I should feel for her after 6 years of school rivalry, but I can't find it. Maybe it's because the only reason I could ever find to hate her is because of her blood and because my father would beat me because her grades were better than mine.

The barrier I put between us first year limited any chances of ever getting to really know her, and now I wish we never had that barrier. Just thinking if I had her as a friend most of my life, my life would be so much better and happier. I wouldn't of made stupid mistakes of judging by blood, I would have been on the good side from the beginning , so many people wouldn't hate me, and maybe I'd have a minuscule chance of her ever liking me back.

Hermione POV

Well then… I wasn't expecting that. I would never of guessed that Draco Malfoy of all people would have such a stunning personality let alone willing to converse with God knows who through a diary. I'm surprised he'd not bolting cause of the "stench" of my blood.

Ok maybe I'm being over dramatic. He did switch sides willingly with his mother before the going got really tough, so it wasn't a last minute effort. And any blood nonsense was probably drilled into him since birth. Do I think he could've changed? I think the diary is enough proof of that.

But is it worth a second chance after everything he's put me and my friends through? Is it enough to forget 6 years? I'll never forget but I'll forgive. Should I give him one last chance to make up for everything? I am crushing on his personality and if his personality is the same as in the diary then he is worthy of a second and final shot.

Draco POV

What's she doing? She's moving towards me. Crap, she's gonna push me off the astronomy towers, isn't she? Going to get back at me for all those stupid things I did.

I hold up my hands in front of me, look her in the eyes, and honestly state "I'm so sorry, for everything" and as I say this I feel her arms wrap around me in a hug "don't worry" she whispered in my ear, "the diary proved your worth a second chance, so I forgive you. But this is your final and last chance, don't screw it up."

Hermione POV

Yes I hugged him. Why? 'Cause I wanted to, and because he looked terrified. I let go and stepped back to look at him "Did you think I was going to push you?" I asked in a amused tone, smirking slightly.

"Kind of… glad you didn't though" he replied sending me a dreamy genuine smile.

I gasp teasingly and cover my mouth "oh my Merlin, Draco Malfoy can smile"

"ha ha very funny, Hermione… if I can call you that" he said "wait let me start at the beginning" he said while extending his hand "hello, I'm Draco, and you are beautiful lady?"

"Hermione" I reply, smiling at his sweet gesture. "Would you like to go to the Room of Requirement to talk for a bit handsome sir?" I ask.

"Sure, it's a bit drafty up here" he says as he links an arm with mine.

As we walk it's silent, and an uncomfortable silence at that. Neither of us knows what to say. But there is one question that's been on my mind since the war ended. "Draco why did you switch sides?" I'm surprised when he answers right away. "Well when you see blood spilt everywhere you turn, you realize it all looks the same. Then it starts to click that everything you've been taught since birth is stupid and that you're following the biggest hypocrite around, a mentally insane one by the way, and only mentally insane people would support such a stupid cause in the first place. I realized I treated everyone poorly. Especially you Hermione" he said while turning to me in front of the room of requirement and holding both of my hands. "I deserve everyone hating me this year, and only having two friends, hell I don't even deserve you but I'm grateful you're here and not running. I even deserved that punch in third year" he smirks, I blush.

Draco POV

I need to make everything up to her, to show her I genuinely care about being her friend, and what better way than to show her that I listened and remembered everything she said in the diary. I pace in front of the blank wall three times thinking _I need a place I can sit with Hermione and cuddle in front of a fire._

As I cross for a third time a door melts into the wall. Hermione is first and I didn't even get to see my creation before I hear Hermione gasp. "I can't believe you remembered my idea for a perfect date Draco!" She exclaimed astonished. She runs up to me and I find myself engulfed in her warm hug again. I squeeze her back briefly and she runs and hops onto the couch and pats the spot beside her. I sit down and her head is immediately on my shoulder. I carefully drape an arm around her, mildly surprised how easily we're warming up to each other, almost as if we have been friends for a while instead of enemies.

"How about we play twenty questions?" I suggest.

( AN: Hermione **bold, **Draco _italics _for the questions_)_

**Okay me first. Who was your first friend?**

_Blaise. He's the only friend I have right now other than you, and he didn't come back after the war because he had a business to run after his father died. How hard was it playing a major part in the war with your best friends?_

**Truly, it was tough. While searching for horcruxes we started to turn on one another, Ron left us for a little while. And being a main part was scary. We weren't the ones facing Voldemort head on, I don't even pretend to comprehend what that was like for Harry. But, no one at our age should have seen the amount of blood and death we saw. But being way up there, we we're main part of the war and it felt like the whole wizarding world rested on our shoulders. War isn't something someone so young, like we were, should bear. Do you think you've ever been in love?**

_No, I haven' actually. I haven't had a lot of "conquests", as people state them, either. I liked this one girl a lot but it never progress to love, plus she cheated on me and is one of the many people who hate me know. Are you dating Weasely? _

**Honestly I wanted to. **Draco slightly faltered at this**. But I found out that I was just settling for him because he's all I've ever known, and no guy was interested in know-it-all, ugly, Hermione Granger.**

_You're definitely not ugly now, and I don't think you ever were._

**Thank you, Draco. **Hermione smiled at his words. **so, my answer is no, I'm not dating Ron. Do you think we will be able to make it as friends?**

_You can do anything if you put your mind to it, and I'm willing to try if you are. It probably will be tough though. How do you think your friends will react to us being friends?_

Hermione could just imagine it know, Ron turning as red as his hair, Harry looking at her questioningly, pondering if this is a prank or if she's sane, Ginny slightly shocked, but probably ended up squealing about how hot he is, and Dani just sitting there confused.** Oh boy I don't even want to think about that. **She saw the look on Draco's face and said, **but no matter what I promise not to give up on you Draco. What do you think Blaise would say?****I mean he seemed like a pretty decent guy when I worked on project with him.**

_He'd be alright with it, he's very easy going and gets along with almost everyone. His family wasn't into the whole blood purity thing. What do we do now? Do we meet privately or publicly?_

**We meet wherever and whenever. People will figure it out when they do and we will be honest, but it's not like we should shove it in everyone's faces.**

_Good idea._

Hermione and Draco sat and talked the whole night eventually parting way to their separate dorms. It was an interesting night for both of them. What will the next day bring for the pair?

Yes what will it bring? I want to know if you like it better when Hermione's friends are excepting… or not? I personally like it when they are, it makes things less difficult, but I can understand why making things difficult is better for plot.

Anyways I was ALMOST on the target for word count…. But it was still a long chapter.

Off to take care of my sick sister.

GOODNIGHT!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody :D I'm really tired which ='s me being super extraordinarily hyper… te he

Hope you enjoy this chapter, it may or may not be random

NOTE: I own ze nothing!

The next day Hermione woke up to a slight vibration in her side drawer. She groggily sat up and opened the drawer to find the diary.

_Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in the Room of Requirement again today._

_Ps. I forgot not everyone rises as early as I do, oopsy… maybe that's a good thing, no one will be up this early in the morning, care to take a walk instead?_

Hermione chuckled lightly, and looked out the window, it was slightly snowing.

**You do know it's snowing right? Oh what the hell why not! We can go to the Room of Requirement after.**

_Good see you in five outside of your common room? (No changing out of your pajamas)_

**Random but okay, I'll see you then,**

Hermione then tried to make order of her hair. Finally giving up and throwing it into a ponytail. She brushed her teeth and quietly left the common room. "Good morning" Draco said, smiling as if he's been up for hours. "Good until someone woke me up" Hermione teased, bumping him with her shoulder slightly. "Hmm I wonder who that could be. He must be devilishly handsome." Draco joked "nice pjs by the way"

"Good to see yours don't have my little pony on it Draco" Hermione teased as she ran away. Draco chased her for a 10 minutes before he managed to catch up to her, pick her up, and hitch her over his shoulder. She laid limp there just giggling, knowing that to fight would be futile. What she wasn't expecting was for him to throw her in a big pile of soft snow and pin her down and say "take it back!"

"Never" Hermione shouted. Let's say that, that argument went on for another five minutes before Hermione got frustrated and just hugged him, burying her face into the warmth of his neck. Draco wrapped him arms around Hermione as well and gave a long happy sigh. "I will never live that down will I?" Draco questioned. "Probably not"

With that they reluctantly got up and walked back to the Room of Requirement to eat and warm up. They entered the Room of Requirement and it was set up the same as before. Hermione ran for the couch they sat at last time, and Draco immediately followed and sat beside her. "Hey Hermione the next Hogsmeade is next week, I usually go off to Blaise's house, do you wish to join me?"

"Sure Draco. Will he mind?"

"I'll owl him right now". At that a window appeared in the room and his owl flew through it. He scribbled a quick note and sent his owl off. In the mean while Hermione was teaching Draco the basic functions of a rubber ducky, and finally she got through to him. "So it's a children's bath toy, primarily made of rubber and often makes a squeaky noise?"

"Yes Draco very good" _tap tap tap. _ At that Draco leapt up off the couch to retrieve the owl " Blaise said he'd be delighted to see the enchanting Granger again." Both Draco and Hermione smiled at each other. They settled into the couch for a night of simple talking and of course just being.

Hermione is sitting in the Great Hall, Ron and Danielle in front of her and Harry and Ginny to her right. A few tables ahead of her was the Slytherin table where she had a clear view of Draco. When she caught his eye she gave him a slight smile, at which he returned. Although this did not go un-noticed by Danielle, _I'll have to talk to her later about it, _Danielle thought.

After dinner, before Hermione was going to meet Draco at the Room of Requirement, Danielle approached Hermione. "Hey Hermione" Dani said.

"Hey Dani, what's up?"

"Nothing much…. Umm, so I saw you smiling at Draco and from what I gather from Ron and Harry is that he used to bully you guys. I mean they did find it strange he didn't do it this year, and they thought it had to do because he switched sides."

"Oh Dani, he really did change. I really got to know him and he's dropped all of his blood purity crap and he's a great person now. I think that Harry and Ron would like him but I don't know what they would think. Do you think I should tell them?"

"I know nothing of Draco now or before, but he seems like a bit of a loner from what I've seen. But you are an excellent judge of character Hermione and if you think he's a genuine person now and really regrets his past, then I think you should tell Ron and Harry."

"Thank you Dani" Hermione said. She gave her a quick hug and went off to find Draco.

When she got to the room, Draco was already inside waiting for her. "Hey" he said with a lopsided smile in his face. Hermione smiled back and sat down in her usual spot beside him. "Sorry I'm late I was caught up with talking to Danielle. She kind of saw me smiling at you in the Great Hall and she wanted to talk to me about it."

"Oh really?" Draco said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Don't worry it's she's not going to tell, she just thinks that I should talk to Ron and Harry and she thinks they will trust my judgment. Plus she'll back me up all the way. What do you think?"

"I think whatever will make you happy works for me, as long as I don't end up with a broken nose" Hermione smiled at him. "okay, thank you Draco"

"No problems Hermione"

The next morning before Hermione and her friends went to the Great Hall she pulled Ron, Harry, and Dani over , "hey guys can I talk to you?"

Muah ha ha cliff hanger! Yeah will they be mad? Will Dani be right? Wait and see.

Ps. MY TOE NAIL IS FALLING OFF I dropped a can on it two months ago and the blood that pooled under the nail is also kind of gluing it to my toe a bit…. It's like a wiggly tooth


	7. Chapter 7

GAAAAHHH don't hurt me! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I had a tiring and long weekend. Now even though I have to type up stuff and study for school, I am writing now! Happy!

Anyways…..

Here you goes

Btw I saw a moonbow and my friend took a picture and there's a link in my profile if you want to see it/ don't know what it is cause I mention one in my story

NOTE: you guys are awesome and I still own nothing

**Last time on Hogwarts book of dares**

"**Hey guys, can I talk to you?"**

"Sure Mione" Harry said looking a little nervous. Just then Hermione pulled out the diary and handed it to Ron and Harry. "I want you guys to read it and guess who I was writing to. They looked oddly at her but read it anyways. Dani gave her an understanding look.

"Neville?" Harry guessed after he read it

"I have no clue, but he seems like a pretty decent bloke. He in Gryffindor?" Ron said. "Yeah" Harry joined in "is it the one who always goes to sit with the Hufflepuffs?"

"No, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Hermione said.

"if she tells you, promise you won't over react" Danielle pleaded with the boys, clutching Ron's hand. " I have a feeling we won't like this. " Harry said.

"You guys know I'm a great judge of character, right?" they nodded "then you'll have to believe me when I say I was talking to Draco Malfoy." Ron looked slightly raged and Harry didn't look overly surprised. "And I have met him in person as well, and we get along great actually. He doesn't believe in that stupid blood stuff anymore. You know that he and his mother deflected from the Dark side even before the war. If I can forgive him, then so can you. And I know that he is willing to be friends with you and is deeply sorry for what he's done. Though I can't say it as nicely as he can." At that Dani moved towards the portrait and opened it letting in Draco.

"Hermione is right, I am truly sorry. But I really like hanging out with Hermione and if you guys are anything like her then your definitely not half bad" he said with a lopsided smile "I'm willing to start over." He stuck out his hand to Harry just like he did to Hermione "hello, I'm Draco Malfoy"

Harry and Ron looked at his hand, looked at Hermione's pleading eyes, looked at Draco's sincere face.

"Harry potter"

"Ronald Wesley" at this the girls hugged each other and Draco smiled, happy he could make her happy for once.

The gang of friends had taken a liking to hanging out every Friday night, as kind of a get to know you thing. This Friday night being special because the students were allowed to Hogsmead to look for dress robes. The dress store generously allowed each student to rent a outfit for free for the new christmas ball was to be held Saturday night at nine for students so that everyone who lost something in the war could wear something gorgeous. The group of friends decided to go to Hogsmead together, rotating girls and boys for getting outfits, they wanted them to be a surprise.

Draco found this as a perfect excuse to ask out Hermione. He still liked her from when they talked in the Diary and it increased tenfold every week he seemed to spend with her. Her friends' accepting him was an added bonus. Now all he needed was the perfect time. Draco wandered to his window and looked outside. Yes it was the perfect time. He messaged Hermione

_You asleep?_

_**No just reading, why?**_

_Meet me?_

_**Okay?**_

_I'll meet you outside your dorm. Bring Harry's invisibility cloak?_

_**Kay, see you in a bit**_

Draco grabbed the comforter off his bed and his camera he got last year. He quietly crept to Hermione's dorm and saw her waiting for him. She gave him a smile that made his heart flutter. "What's that for" Hermione questioned, gesturing to the blanket. He hid the camera in his cloak. "You'll see when we get there. For now close your eyes." Hermione looked at him oddly but did as he said. He threw the blanket over him and guided her to his favourite spot by the lake.

"Here sit" carefully he guided her to a sitting positioned and sat down himself. "We're outside?" Hermione questioned. Draco nodded then noticed she couldn't see him "You can open your eyes" Hermione opened her eyes and smiled knowingly "your idea of a perfect date" Draco smiled at the fact she remembered.

They looked at each other for a bit when Draco said "have you ever seen a lunar rainbow?"

"I've read about them. They're supposed to be good luck and they are very rare, why?

"look up" and Hermione did with a gasp "I thought it would be a perfect setting, even more perfect than my ideal date idea, to do this" and Draco tilted her head down to face him and he ever so slowly kissed her. It was slow, and passionate and everything a first kiss should be. "I really, really like you Hermione, more than you'll ever know. You are itellengent, beautiful and an all around great person, I don't deserve you but I'm crazy enough to ask; Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Draco" Hermione started "yes" and with that she flung herself at him and for the next four hours they cuddled under the stars and the moonbow.

AWWWW so sweet! Hope you liked it. And ps your reviews mean everything to me


End file.
